


As Long As It's Part of the Plan

by GuesssWho



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a good man, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As It's Part of the Plan

Even now, there are days when the horrors of the world get to him. _We could have fixed this_ , he thinks. _If only a few more people had_ cared _, we could have made it beautiful._

He's not sure _what_ it was that would've fixed the Earth, what causes he was an activist for. What had he been working to reform? Police brutality, global warming, corporate corruption, homelessness, bigotry? It was one of those, he was (almost) sure of it.

He doesn't know why he stopped, either. Aside from the obvious, of course, but what had done that to him was a mystery as well. All he knows is that he was a good man and a true one, and that he learned too late that he was alone.

_Law is corrupt, and good people are just hypocrites that haven't realized it yet,_ he thinks. _What a mess we've made of it._

_Really, you might as well_ laugh.


End file.
